Tough Love
by kit-katpayne
Summary: Hermione starts of the New Year at Hogwarts as Head Girl and much to her surprise Draco Malfoy is Head Boy, the two have feelings for each other but are unable to express the without the fear of being rejected. They are sent on a team building week in the muggle world, will there love develop? or will they just argue and crumble? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione

Chapter 1

The smell of the feast from the great hall filled Hermione's nostrils, as she walked through the large doors everyone turned to look at the new head girl. A smile spread across her face when she saw Ron and Harry on their feet. She blushed turning to face the ground and continued walking. As she got to the front Professor McGonagall congratulated her. Hermione had only found out on the train to Hogwarts she had received the role of Head Girl, and was curious to find out who had been awarded the place of Head Boy. She took her seat on the Head Teams table and silence fell across the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall to her place ready to announce the Head boy, Hermione could think about was the fact that she was going to have to spend the next academic year with this person.

"Draco Malfoy"

"What!" Hermione had yelled across the Great Hall not realising everyone was looking at her she sat back down and acted as if nothing had happened. The sea of whispers soon quietened down when Draco Malfoy walked down the Great Hall.

**Hermione POV**

"Great, great I'm stuck with him for one whole year." Hermione mumbled to herself as Draco took his place next to her "Hi Draco, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Yes I do know that" he replied ever so sweetly giggling to himself.

"_Point one to Draco Malfoy, Jesus Hermione who can you be so stupid of course he knows who you are. Hold on why are you so bothered you are sworn enemies stop looking at him. GOD HE'S GORGEOUS!"_

Draco nudge Hermione "Granger you're up, your welcoming speech, can't wait to hear you"

"_Oh SHIT my welcoming speech I left it on the train, SHIT SHIT SHIT, OK breathe I can do this, are my cheeks going red, I can feel them burning up. Um...um, _Hello and Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts,"

"WOOOOP" Ron cried, "Glad to see I have some support" she chuckled "_Oh My God what else do I say... _Draco the Gorgeous is going to take over now. _OH NO I just said Draco the Gorgeous infront of the whole school, what is he going to think of me now, ah Ron does not look happy, I'll clear that up with him later"_

"Thanks Granger nice to know you think I look good in my Head Boy outfit" he whispered in my ear, after that I just blanked out trying to think of ways I could apologise to Ron.

After the feast we went up to our own PRIVATE dorm yes we were stuck together in a dorm all...on...our...own. I was beginning to panic, why was I panicking it not like Draco was going to kill me...well at least I hope not.

"Lovely speech Granger, especially..."

"The part where I said Draco the Gorgeous"

"Yes, but no actually I was going to say when you were checking me out"

"I was what! _This can't be I wasn't 'checking him out' or was I, I mean I was looking at him for sure and staring deep into his beautiful eyes, OH NO I was checking him out, how am I going to cover this up. _Well you see..."

"Don't try and hide it I know you were and who can blame you!" she smiled and walked off to his dorm to get away.

**Draco's POV**

"_Oh no I swore I would not have feelings for her but the way she smiles and talks and walks, oh just everything about her is so perfect, but I can't like her I mean we are sworn enemies it would just never work, and anyway she loves Ron she just probably was just looking at me no emotions just looking at me with her beautiful eyes"_

"Draco, come down will you" Hermione called up, Draco rushed down the stairs to see Hermione with a bouquet of flowers

"Where did theses come from?"

"Well I wanted to apologise for what I said in the Great Hall and I didn't want you think...well that I had feelings for you or anything because I mean that would be stupid right?"

"Yeah...yeah that would be...um...well I'm off to bed we have a meeting with McGonagall at 9:00am so um yeah put an alarm on." I ran back upstairs wondering why I didn't just let it all out tell her I loved tell he how much she meant to me how amazing she was. I guess it would have been wrong and she just confessed it she doesn't like me, I don't even know why I thought she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Hermione

Chapter 2

**Hermione POV**

I never thought one night at Hogwarts without Ron and Harry could be so boring, yeah sure I spent the holidays without them, well actually most of the time I was with them but that's not the point. I just miss all the adventures and all the staying up late laughing at Ron the majority of the time. It was going to be hard sharing with Draco he was arrogant and kind of grumpy all the time. Today I could tell was not going to go well.

"Wake up! We are running very late Miss Granger"

Draco's sweet soft voice echoed in my ears ah Draco he's come to wake me how sweet. Hold on what Draco Malfoy is in my bedroom and I'm in my PJ's SHIT! I quickly pulled the covers higher up then they were and scanned the room for Draco. He was carefully taking out my clothes from the wardrobe and ever so neatly laying them on the end of my bed

"What do you think you doing in my room going through my clothes Draco?"

"Well you weren't up and it's 8:45, we have that meeting with McGonagall in 15minutes so I thought I should probably wake you and help get ready quicker, but I can go if you want"

"No stay I'm sorry for shouting," I said whilst getting out of bed making sure that my duvet kept me covered "it's just not every day you find Draco Malfoy in your bedroom" Draco began to laugh hysterically I ran to the mirror to check my face checked my clothes and then I realised it was what I said "Draco you know I don't mean it in that way," I was blushing and couldn't think of any way to stop him laughing we were already late as we were so I picked up my clothes and ran into my bathroom in shame.

"Hermione, sorry for laughing." Draco pleaded through the door.

"It's OK I'm sorry for what I said" there was a still silence and it was almost like Draco was upset that I was sorry almost like he didn't mind one bit what I said in fact it was almost like he liked it. I came out of the bathroom to find a note on my bed saying

'_Gone to McGonagall's, will tell her you were helping the First Years and are on your way. DracoXxx'_

He put three kisses at the end I thought that was sweet though how he would cover for me, I have to admit I was beginning to like this sweet side of Draco, much more so then I had thought. There was only one strange thing about this piece of parchment it had been ripped at the top, I guess draco had spelt something wrong and had started again.

**Draco's POV**

"Hermione, sorry for laughing."

"It's OK I'm sorry for what I said"

That was the last thing I wanted to hear I wanted her to be mine and I wanted her to love me like I loved her but I guess that version of my life was never to exist. I debated on what to do next, wait for her and us both get in trouble or go the McGonagall's and tell her Hermione would be on her way. I chose the latter. I got a quill and parchment and started writing

'_Hermione, I love you and this is not just some bluff, I really do like you and I hoped you might feel the same way too._

_Gone to McGonagall's, will tell her you were helping the First Years and are on your way. _

_DracoXxx'_

I read it over and thought about what I had written, it was the beginning of the year and I didn't want thing to be awkward between us so I ripped of the first part and left the note on her bed. I hopped it was for the best and that for the time being we could just be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Hermione

Chapter 3

**Hermione POV**

As I walked into McGonagall's office Draco was already there sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Ah Miss Granger thank you for helping with the first years this morning and Draco thank you for informing me of Miss Grangers actions."

"Yes, well they all looked a bit lost" I smiled trying to cover up the lie and took my seat next to Draco. He smiled at me at then we both turned our attention back to Ms McGonagall.

"Well you probably wondering why I called you hear today, well as new Head Girl and Boy, you must learn to trust each other and well let's just say, get on well together. We are not forcing you to become best friends as I can understand the war has changes things but anyways." Both Draco and I nodded our heads to show we understood but knew there was something more she wanted to say "Well it is tradition that Head Boy and Girl go on a team building trip together, we send you both to the muggle world and you do an adventure week" Draco and I looked at each other and began to protest. "Yes well there is no changing of the rules just for you two just because of your differences, and I think it would be good for you so go pack. You are dismissed"

I was secretly excited I got to spend a whole week with Draco and only Draco. I know he probably doesn't feel the same way but all I know is it will be fun; I love the muggle world, well home really.

We walked back to the dorms in silence not really sure what to say to each other as we got to the door Draco said the password and went through the door and I was surprised to find when I walked through the door he was waiting with his hand out to help me down the step. I was flustered and tripped but Draco saved me, with a smile he then walked away.

My heart jumped, I knew he smiled at me, it wasn't just a hope you're OK smile it was more a 'you're beautiful' smile. I skipped off to my room and started packing I knew for certain that this trip would go perfectly.

**Draco POV**

A whole week with Hermione what could be better, I started packing immediately, I did not want to seem too excited but I was happy McGonagall was not going to bend the rules just for us. I got myself a big suitcase and packed it full to the brim. I paused for a moment as I place my book on the top of my case. Dad had given it to; I opened it up to the first page and read the note my father left before he was take to Azkaban.

_Draco_

_My son, I am sorry for what I did to you and you mother putting you through all I did during the war. I hope school will be good and people won't treat you badly and I know you are marked for life but I am sorry truly. Hope you and Pansy are getting on well you would make such a perfect couple not just because she is a pure blood but that is a plus side._

_Lucius_

I touched my arm where the dark mark still was and I felt a tear begin to fall down my face, what girl in their right mind would fall in love with a death eater, especially not a girls like Hermione. Just thinking of her put a smile on my face, I wiped away my tears and brought my things down stairs where I was met but a disgruntled Hermione, who was mumbling to herself.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what" as I said that she jumped up in shock and had a small wisp of hair on her face, I moved to remove it from when she did it herself and smile awkwardly back at me.

"I can't find my wand anywhere have you seen it?" she asked politely so I guessed I should answer in a polite manner. "Well I haven't seen it no sorry would you like any help looking?" I ask hoping for a yes. "That would be very sweet thank you, so where to start..." she seemed a bit awkward so I decided it was best I took lead "Well you probably don't want me rummaging through your stuff so how about you go check in you dorm and I will check round here?" She began to blush and I hoped I hadn't embarrassed her but she sweetly nodded and skipped you to her dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Hermione

Chapter 4

**A/N So I know it's been a while I have summer exams and everything so it been a bit crazy a school! Please comment if you have any helpful criticism that could improve my writing it would be much appreciated **** If any of you like have any request on how you want to story to continue I am open to ideas and will maybe use a few and of course will give credit to those who came up with the idea. OK here is the chapter it will be pretty short but Enjoy **** (For those of you how may not know what PGL is it's a adventure camp and you do things like rock-climbing, zip wire, kayaking and other team building activities it's really fun!)**

**Hermione POV**

After 10 minutes of searching I had found my wand and Draco and I were ready to go on our muggle adventure, he put his arm out and I took his hand as I did, I felt my cheeks do red hot and I lowered my head to try and hid it but Draco has noticed and his trademark smirk gleamed across his face and we appereated. When we arrived at the camp called PGL Draco was looking at me suspiciously. "You enjoyed holing my hand didn't you Granger" he had a smile spread across his face. I looked deep into his blue grey eyes and was lost in them for a moment until a woman came along and asked us who we were. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy" I replied confidently trying almost to take lead. "Yes well, thank you Hermione but I can say my name myself." Draco looked at me with a playful smile.

"Well I'm Judith I will be you instructor for this week, I am afraid you two will be sharing a dorm is that ok with you?"

I suddenly heard Draco yelling "YES...I mean if that's OK with you Hermione?"

"Yeah that's fine" I smiled and followed Judith who was showing us to our dorms, I was bubbling with excitement. As Judith opened the door a look of horror spread across Draco's face he walked off with Judith probably trying to pull rank, but forgetting that in the muggle world they don't know who he is.

The room was small not to small there was one bunk-bed and a bathroom, the bathroom was in an OK condition but could do with some cleaning. I flicked my wand then it was a bit more decent. Draco came in the room looking surprisingly happy. "What was all that about?" I asked but as I did Draco stormed out of the room. I laughed to myself and began to make the bed the muggle way.

I thought about Ron for a moment… RON SHIT! I had forgotten totally about Ron, he was going to so be pissed at me. I had forgotten totally about Ron, he was going to so be pissed at me. You see Ron thinks we are what people would call a couple but I don't really like the thought of being attached to Ron, I mean sure were friends and we dated for a bit, but seriously us a couple... NEVER! Well Draco on the other hand, there was something about his sly smirk that just made my heart melt and every time we were close I feel butterflies and I feel faint, but he could never like me the nerdy girl who spends her time in the library writing music as if.

There is something many people don't know about me, I love my music and to write it makes everything so much better. The hobby came about when I was in Muggle School, I could always do strange things and well people would laugh at me and I became a recluse, no one talked to me and even my teachers avoided me. I would go to the library read book and then one day I decided to write a song. Well the moment I started I never stopped…

My dad was a dentist in the muggle world but he always wanted to be a musician and he taught me how to play guitar as he could play guitar, piano and he had the most beautiful voice, I remember how he used to sing to me before I went to bed no sooner did I feel a tear move down my face I quickly wiped it away. Using my wand I conjured my guitar in my enormously large bag with an undetectable extension charm. After a few moment of tuning my guitar I began to play.

**So guys well you get to find out a bit more about Hermione later on but I know some people may not agree with the way I want to portray Hermione as like being musical but I hope you guys like it anyways. I would like to apologise to Emma D for ruining the amusingness of Ron but he will feature later on I PROMISE! And that's on the internet so no turning back no and if I don't you can hit me with a Harry Potter book Hermione style **

'**Would you just stop eating, your best friend is missing and all you can think about is food'**

**Yeah so little competition from now on I am doing a guess the movie thing the quote above is from one of the Harry Potter movies and whoever wins can write the opening paragraph of the next chapter **


End file.
